Semiconductor processing typically involves forming various devices over a semiconductive substrate. One such device is a diode. Some diode devices comprise pn junctions disposed within a semiconductive substrate. Other types of diodes are Schottky diodes which do not typically comprise the conventional pn junctions disposed within a semiconductive substrate. Specifically, Schottky diodes are typically formed to include a conductive material or metal layer disposed adjacent a diffusion region selected to achieve a desired diode configuration.
During fabrication of integrated circuitry devices, and in particular diodes including the above-mentioned Schottky diode, concerns can arise which are associated with edge effects which can cause undesired current leakage. One cause of edge effects can be sharp or abrupt abutment of a patterned metal or other diffusion region relative to a depletion region adjacently formed in operation.
This invention arose out of concerns associated with providing semiconductor processing methods which improve device operation by reducing undesired edge effects, particularly in the context of forming diodes.